


Нарисуй мне меня

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: - Карандашом. Я хочу рисовать простым карандашом.Это едва ли не первые слова, произнесенные после приезда в Японию. От удивленного взгляда докторишки внутри расплывается торжествующая улыбка. Неужели понял, что перед ним не псих?





	1. Sketch 1

Ты, мой Бог — ты даришь мне счастье с оттенком отчаяния. © Би-2

Солнце скачет по теплым черепицам крыш, скользит по асфальту и волосам школьниц.  
— Слышала, в магазине новая манга появилась? Говорят, раскупили за пару часов! Всего сто экземпляров для города.  
— Подружка видела, как ее листали девчонки с Гакурена. Мальчики там словно принцы!  
— Вот бы взглянуть хоть одним глазком, да?  
— Хозяин магазина отправил заказ на дополнительную партию. Может, повезет?

Время в Японии подстраивается под спящий в недрах островов вулкан. От безликих стен и количества впихиваемых лекарств уже тошнит.  
Повернувшись на другой бок, прослушав заунывную ноту пружины под поясницей, он продолжает дремать, хотя утро давно наступило. Это утро, как и все предыдущие, не принесет ничего нового. Безвкусный завтрак, делегация врачей, прогулка в маленьком дворике его личных «апартаментов», если будет хорошо отвечать на вопросы. Сон, обед, сон, вечерняя, личная и очень проникновенная беседа с очередным мудаком в белом халате. И бессонница, давно ставшая спутницей бесконечных ночей.

— Доброго денечка, — у хмурого лекаря в кабинете «для допросов» неживая улыбка, небритая рожа и глаза алкоголика. — Обычно я не лечу парней, но мы с твоим отцом давние знакомые. Так что он за тебя попросил. Садись, Ренато, разговор будет долгий.

Сколько было этих разговоров? Не сосчитать. Сначала в Италии, где после неудачной попытки самоубийства его засадили в психушку впервые. Теперь в Японии, когда итальянские «профи своего дела» развели руками, признавая бесполезность и тщетность лечения. «Он упрям и не хочет никого слушать! Более того, он не хочет выздоравливать! Мы сделаем только хуже, накачивая его психотропными!» О том, что психотропные на пациента не действуют, горе-медики предпочли умолчать. И сбагрили его обратно папаше, которому на сына было откровенно насрать. Итогом стала «поездка с сопровождением из Италии в Японию с билетом в один конец».

— Ренато? Ренато! — лекарь щелкает перед носом пальцами, заставляя открыть глаза. Дрема, липкая и тяжелая, владеет его сознанием, пока ночь не вступила в свои права. — Давай поговорим о твоих друзьях! С кем ты дружил, когда был подростком?

Имя «Ренато» кажется дурным. «Рожденный заново»? Насмешка, не иначе. Но он пытается вспомнить, подобрать ответ на интересный вопрос доктора с трехдневной щетиной. Сколько он себя помнил — «дружить» не выходило. А вот рожи насмешливые с удовольствием разбивались кулаками до крови. Поэтому ответить нечего. Лекарь задумчиво изучает пухлую папку его личного дела и ответа, кажется, не ждет.

— Говорят, ты любишь рисовать, Ренато. Чем ты рисуешь?

Никто из докторов не задавался этим вопросом. Карандашей и ручек не давали, краски на бумаге расплывались пятнами, так что оставались мелки. Но белые рисунки сливались с белыми стенами.

— Карандашом. Я хочу рисовать простым карандашом.

Это едва ли не первые слова, произнесенные после приезда в Японию. От удивленного взгляда докторишки внутри расплывается торжествующая улыбка. Неужели понял, что перед ним не псих?

— Хорошо, Ренато. Я дам тебе карандаш и бумагу. До завтра. Нарисуй мне того, с кем ты хотел бы дружить.

А, нет, стандартная попытка завоевать доверие. Но рисовать хочется. Рисование — единственный способ победить бессонницу. Даже если условие докторишки невыполнимо. Впрочем, в этом месте для «поехавших» воображаемый друг кажется нормой.

Вспоминая и перебирая в памяти всех, с кем ему довелось общаться до первого «залета» в психушку, он приходит к выводу, что к загадочному слову «друг» не подходит ни один из побитых знакомых. Можно ли назвать другом собутыльника, который наутро после пьянки и логично последовавшей за этим драчки, нажаловался отцу и накатал заявление в полицию?

Не зная, каким должен быть загадочный друг, он берет чистый лист и рисует первое, чем, по его мнению, должен обладать задержавшийся с ним рядом. Сиськи пятого размера и упругую задницу.  
Остальные части тела дамочки кажутся ему не столь значительными, поэтому составляются из штрихов и набросков. Равно как и одежда, наличие которой для бабы не обязательно.  
Доктор, завидев портрет, давится словами похвалы.

— Друг, Ренато, может быть и женского пола. Но все же несколько более одетым, — посмотрев на рисунок еще раз, лекарь добавляет. — Это твое сексуальное желание. Красиво, не спорю. Но нарисуй мне, пожалуйста, того, кому без страха доверишь спину.

Через пару дней все его «покои» завалены набросками. Он не умеет дружить, но смотрит на результат своих трудов с гордостью.  
С картинки на него взирает отморозок с бешеным взглядом, широким оскалом острых зубов и крепкими кулаками. Подумав, он оставляет отморозку длинные светлые патлы. Назло доктору делая «друга» вполне похожим на бабу.


	2. Sketch 2

Сточенный карандаш заменяется целой коробкой. Доктор, в обход правил (или в попытке вылечить то, что лечить и не требуется), приносит большую пачку бумаги. От огромной, подходящей под портреты, до блокнотов, которые можно брать с собой на прогулки. Теперь он рисует все время, когда не торчит у лекаря в кабинете. Впрочем, и там он умудряется делать какие-то наброски, пока раздумывает над очередным странным вопросом.

Лекарь, снова удивляя, не просит рассказать о «тяжелом детстве» или «проблемах с отцом». Вместо этого перебирает рисунки, останавливаясь на одном.

— Здесь тебе хорошо удалось его лицо, Ренато. Твой друг похож… на героя комикса.  
Удивление в глазах встречается кивком головы.  
— Да, в свободное время я листаю комиксы. Правда, они все про женский пол.  
А вот предсказуемый ответ докторишки не удивляет. И еще на мгновение кажется, что нарисованный друг тоже… ухмыляется.  
— Ты придумал ему имя, Ренато? Когда люди хотят подружиться — первым делом спрашивают друг у друга имя.

Отвечать не хочется. Придумывать имя нарисованному ухмыляющемуся кренделю? Это чтобы точно припаяли диагноз, да? Но губы размыкаются сами по себе.  
— Скуало. Его зовут Супербия Скуало.  
Лекарь пару секунд молчит, взвешивая про себя тяжелые буквы, а потом выдает:  
— Ему скучно в бездействии, верно? Нарисуй ему сценку, Ренато.

Доктор обращается с ним, как с больным ребенком. Но пока не отнимает карандашей и бумаги — плевать!

Задумавшись, какое бы действие нарисовать воображаемому другу, он штрихами набрасывает море, изрезанное песком побережья. Городок, в котором он был однажды. Это место Скуало бы подошло.  
А еще, в порыве странной, несвойственной ему романтики, он рисует другу длинный меч, разящий врагов без устали и разбора.

Недели нанизываются на нить длинными светлыми днями и огрызками срисованных карандашей. Скуало «висит» на выпрошенном у доктора скотче, красуясь во весь рост над койкой на широком акварельном листе. Под койкой россыпью спутанных картинок валяются истории Скуало.

Он представляется мятежным разбойником, сколотившим банду таких же ублюдков, как и он сам. «Ренато», привыкая к новому имени, рисует высоченного жилистого боксера, добавляя ему нотку абсурдности высоким ирокезом и перьями боа. Следом вычерчивается усатый здоровяк с лицом, не наделенным проблесками интеллекта. Ума нет, зато дерется здоровяк так, что под карандашом от его удара ложатся целые пачки врагов. Еще Скуало находит где-то в Европе отпрыска богатого рода, мнящего себя не то королем, не то принцем. Этот недокоронованный псих под стать остальным, потрошит жертв кинжалами и смеется так, что у врагов по спинам бегут мурашки.

Лекарь, рассматривая картинки, только качает непричесанной головой.  
— Интересные ребята. Они счастливы, я вижу это по их лицам. Но в любой истории всегда бывает тот, кто рушит сложившуюся систему. Как ты думаешь, кто мог бы встать на их пути?

«Ренато» хмурится, что-то бурчит, сгребает рисунки в охапку и идет придумывать главного Врага.


	3. Sketch 3

С Врагом как-то не клеится. Он перебирает варианты тех, кому бил когда-то рожу. Каждый кандидат бракуется. Им и ухмыляющимся со стенки Скуало. Тот внимательно изучает наброски, критикует суженными глазами, вздернутым уголком губ и оскалом. Будь он настоящим, наверняка и орал бы как бешеный. Почему-то кажется, что голос у Скуало громкий. Такой, от которого дрожат оконные стекла и нервы.

Помаявшись с Врагом пару ночей во внезапно вернувшейся бессоннице, «Ренато» под самое утро забывается беспокойным сном. Именно там сошедший с портрета Скуало вдруг ухмыляется живой, настоящей улыбкой, и протягивает ему фотографию.

— Нарисуй его. С ним будет интересно…пободаться.

Проснувшись, никакой фотографии «Ренато» не обнаруживает. Но тут же хватается за карандаш и бумагу. Враг рисуется мелким сопляком, с добрыми чертами лица и в одних трусах. А еще Враг упрямо желает называться японским именем. Скуало со стены ободрительно подмигивает, так что Врагу дается размашистая подпись «Савада Тсунаеши» и пара странных варежек с дурными латинскими буквами.

Доктор отменяет вечерний прием. У него вдруг оказывается какой-то там «конгресс по продвижению ценностей психологического здоровья», как сообщает, с трудом выговаривая такие сложные слова, санитар, принесший ужин. С недавних пор, опознав себя в рисунках здоровяка с усами, санитар проникся к «Ренато» благоговейным уважением, доверяя теперь добавку к горячему и сплетни.

Плюнув на беседу с лекарем и уловив в глазах Скуало с портрета нотки заинтересованности, «Ренато» возвращается к рисункам. Посчитав, что одного хилого Савады Тсунаеши Скуало и его компании будет маловато, он дорисовывает японскому школьничку толпу таких же балбесов, как он. Балбесы выходят разнокалиберные, стремные, но все, как на подбор, с раздражающе-счастливыми улыбками. Таких не жалко записать во Враги всей компанией сразу.

В последний момент, кинув на Скуало быстрый взгляд, «Ренато» рисует свое лицо. Просто потому, что кто-то должен руководить созданной им бандой и стереть с лиц наглых Врагов их отвратные выражения радости.

Убедившись, что на бумаге он отлично вписывается в компанию психов и отморозков, «Ренато» придумывает банде громкое имя «Вария» и рисует флаг, развевающийся перед входом в их особняк.  
Враги не дремлют, приезжают в Италию, пытаются особняк Варии разнести. Теперь «Ренато» с нетерпением ждет возвращения доктора. Для крови врагов и волос Скуало ему нужны цветные карандаши. Волосы — длинные, шелковые, вытянувшиеся у мечника ниже задницы, обязательно должны отливать серебром луны.

Лекарь возвращается удивительно трезвым. И бритым.

— Знаешь, Ренато, — извиняющимся тоном произносит он, глядя на новую стопку рисунков. — Я тут забирал часть твоих набросков домой, хотел посоветоваться кое с кем. А перед отъездом забыл их!  
«Ренато» не понимает, к чему клонит докторишка, но слушает внимательно, сощурив глаза и склонив голову.  
— Дочка их нашла. Она у меня большая любительница комиксов с приключениями. Ну и, понимаешь…отнесла их кое-куда.


	4. Sketch 4

Так «Ренато» становится первым итальянским автором, рисующим японскую мангу из стен психушки. Смех, да и только. Доктор обещает, что через пару месяцев такой плодотворной работы он отпустит «Ренато» домой.

Дома у него нет. Отец, сбагривший его на далекие острова передовых технологий, не ждет безумца обратно, а наследником крупной корпорации давно стал старший брат. Тоже, кстати, не ждущий чудесного исцеления и возвращения.

Доктор говорит, что сюжет у манги интересный, но стоит сделать больший акцент на семейные отношения. «Ренато» усмехается и полностью переписывает историю, зарисованную им в первом томе. Так в набросках появляется Семья с гордым именем Вонгола. А Савада Тсунаеши, обычный японский школьник, с головой окунается во все прелести итальянской мафии.

Мало думая об обещанном возвращении домой и исцелении от недуга, «Ренато» рисует историю итальянско-японских мафиозных разборок. Она помогает не думать ни о чем другом. Он придумывает Варии оружие, репутацию убийц и очевидные вереницы жертв за плечами. Савада Тсунаеши до поры до времени учится в школе и не подозревает, кто собирается прилететь из Италии по его душу. Вспомнив свои «теплые» отношения с отцом, «Ренато» делает его главным зачинщиком намечающегося веселья. Доном мафиозной семьи и просто гавнюком. 

Доктор листает изрисованные страницы, качает головой, но оставляет сюжет без комментариев.

«Ренато» полностью погружается в создаваемый им мир. Он видит стены массивного особняка, свечи в темной столовой, где собирается на совещания и ужины Вария. Чувствует на плече руку стоящего за спиной Скуало.

Тот становится слишком реальным. «Ренато» ведет с ним долгие беседы в переставшей быть мучительной полудреме. Изучает, пользуясь возможностью, рассматривает, открывая для себя все новые и новые детали выдуманного им же героя.

Мечник, оказывается, умеет говорить спокойно. Когда не возмущен и не раздражен. По-своему честен, обладая странным, но понятным «Ренато» чувством справедливости. Всегда готов вступить в бой, тренируясь с мечом чуть ли не с пеленок, отчего все его тело покрыто множеством рубцов и шрамов. Любит вино, терпеть не может рыбных блюд и жары.

О шрамах «Ренато» узнает случайно. В одном из снов он восседает в кресле своего кабинета, а Скуало заваливается поздним вечером, плещет себе в бокал вина, скидывает тяжелую куртку с пушистой меховой оторочкой капюшона и нашивкой их банды на плече, а потом почему-то принимается и за рубашку.

«Ренато» там, во сне, все кажется таким правильным и естественным, что он мечника не останавливает. Только смотрит, с неожиданной жадностью и вниманием, за чужим стриптизом, гладя взглядом каждый застарелый рубец на длинной спине и остро торчащих лопатках. Скуало присаживается на край стола. Так, что до него можно дотянуться рукой. «Ренато» тянется, не отказывая себе в этом удовольствии, и прикосновение приносит прохладу и покой.

Сон обрывается внезапно, оставляя после себя разочарование и раздражение. А еще, впервые за долгие месяцы, у «Ренато» встает. Возбуждение прокатывает по телу острыми иглами, стекает каплями пота по виску, и он не выдерживает. Поднимая взгляд на портрет Скуало, опускает руку в штаны и сдавливает член. Раз уж рисовать воображаемого друга и разговаривать с ним нормально, почему бы и не подрочить, да? С силой пройдясь от головки к основанию ствола, «Ренато» расставляет ноги шире, на мгновение сжимает в смуглой ладони потяжелевшие яйца, а потом начинает яростно двигать рукой. Он дрочит, не сводя со Скуало глаз и вспоминая изогнутый в довольной усмешке рот, когда «Ренато» прикоснулся к холодной коже там, во сне. Оргазм накрывает быстро и тяжело, делая руку и трусы мокрыми от спермы. Но, к своему удивлению, «Ренато» не чувствует ни отвращения, ни угрызений совести. 

Вытерев пальцы о простынь, он забывается крепким сном без кошмаров. Тоже впервые за долгие месяцы.


	5. Sketch 5

Проснувшись, «Ренато» снова вносит поправки в сюжет. Он переигрывает историю, делая себя, нарисованного там, на бумаге, наследником Вонголы. Изображает семь металлических символов власти, за которую ему предстоит побороться со школьником с далеких японских островов. В деталях прорисовывает два пистолета, стреляющих всей его скопившейся за годы Яростью. Только одно ему выдумывать не приходится.

Скуало, как всегда стоящий за спиной, смотрит с решимостью и преданностью, возникшей гораздо раньше первых рисунков. С такой преданностью становится не страшно и помереть.

«Ренато» рисует бои, где выясняется, что каждый из его спутников наделен особыми способностями. Щенки Савады не остаются в стороне и стараются дать отпор. За рисованием боевок день пролетает быстро. Останавливается Ренато, когда свет от маленькой лампы под потолком вырубают по общей цепочке. Оглядев комнату, «Ренато» отмечает нетронутые тарелки с обедом и ужином. Плюнув на еду и уговорив санитара оставить свет еще ненадолго, он возвращается к стопке листков, разложенных на полу. Решающий момент. Сейчас он сразится с Савадой и выяснит, кто из них достоин лежащих в бархате колец Вонголы.

Они воспаряют в высоту, возвращаются к земле, впечатывают друг друга в стены школы, оставляя за собой руины и полосы сожжённого в уголь песка. Занзас выигрывает, дожимает, доламывает хрупкую улыбку на чужом лице. Но в этот момент японский наследник вдруг сцепляет ладони в замок. Огонь, что так яростно трепыхался на его лобешнике, сменяется льдом…

Рука, рисовавшая без устали много часов подряд, дергается, оставляя на листе ровную черную полоску, продолжающуюся на полу. Сердце, колотившееся до этого в адреналиновом предвкушении, делает последний удар и перестает биться. Раскрыв рот, словно пытаясь поймать хоть один глоток застарелого воздуха своей «тюрьмы», «Ренато» сползает на пол и замирает.

Находит его, уже холодного, тот самый санитар, ставший когда-то усатым соратником в Варии. И долго беззвучно всхлипывает над его телом, словно это первая смерть на его счету.

Доктор, потрясенный случившимся, возвращается домой за полночь с огромной стопкой так и не законченных пациентом рисунков.

— Папа. Ты вернулся! — сбегает вниз дочь, радостно обхватывая отца за шею.

Дочери почти тридцать. Но все никак не вылупится, не выйдет замуж, не устроит собственной семьи. Доктор, сказавший сегодня так много слов полиции и отцу «Ренато», только качает головой.

— Ты принес новые рисунки? Он приготовил новый том, да? Потрясающая история! Что там?  
Давай, я посмотрю!

Доктор машинально протягивает ставшую вдруг очень тяжелой стопку и так и не находит в себе сил сказать.

«Нет, Акира, больше я тебе ничего не принесу. Кончилась эта история. Кон-чи-лась».

Девушка уносит рисунки к себе. Доктор, скидывая обувь, уходит на кухню. Он просидит там до утра, заливая виски горечь несказанных слов.


	6. P.S. Sketch 6

Вокруг темнота. Темнота и холод. Холод сковывает мышцы и кости, покрывает толстой коркой кожу, куском айсберга селится под сердцем, острыми льдинками царапает горло, не давая вдохнуть. Кто бы мог подумать, что его смерть будет такой…ледяной.

Девушка в комнате, стирая со щеки слезу, пачкается в туши и кладет перед собой недорисованную страницу.

Она прикасается к бумаге кистью, и его легкие раздирает от мучительного вдоха. Лед, окружавший его до сих пор, медленно тает, стекая под ноги серой лужей. Прямо перед ним, протянув руки и поддерживая его за плечи, стоит Скуало. Он, с этими своими длинными волосами и кривой усмешкой кажется не то ангелом, не то смертью.

— Привет, — говорит Скуало так тихо, что едва можно разобрать. — С возвращением. Я, если честно, затрахался тебя ждать, Занзас.

«Ты еще не трахался, не ври!». Отбрасывая дурное и чужое «Ренато», Занзас осознает себя в этой реальности. Да, здесь он дома и на своем месте. И обеспечит своему нарисованному-реальному другу и веселую жизнь, и качественный секс.  
Если, конечно, та деваха не подкачает.


End file.
